


Песня дороги / Road Song

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Импала обдумывает положение, в котором они оказались.s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, part 2.Impalaverse, часть 3.





	Песня дороги / Road Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520243) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Шуршит дорога под её колёсами, миля за милей убегают вдаль. Она мурлычет в такт - тихий-тихий звук, неслышный для людей за рёвом двигателя - если только они не знают, к чему прислушиваться. В настоящий момент она, в общем, довольна жизнью. Её мальчики - на передних сиденьях, где им и место. Дин подтекает немного, но с ним будет всё в порядке. Сэмми не позволил бы ему вести, если бы это было не так; даже при том, что оба они прекрасно знают, что она сама вполне способна управлять собой. Хотя конечно, Сэмми сейчас не в лучшей своей форме - у него лоб прорезан той ужасной глубокой морщиной боли.

Они не очень любят давать ей вести самой; хотя иногда вынуждены, если что-то идёт совсем наперекосяк. Как после того побега из тюрьмы, когда Дину и Сэмми какое-то время приходилось прятаться ото всех. Они трое добрались из Арканзаса в штат Вашингтон за 24 часа; мальчики спали, пока она ехала. Сэмми волновался о том, что будет, если полицейские увидят их спящими в едущей машине. Её гудка, помаргивания фарами и движения щеток было недостаточно, чтобы внятно им объяснить, что она (будучи автомобилем и уже потому - тут главной, даже без противостоящего большого пальца) может почуять радар дорожной полиции за десяток миль, и заранее подготовиться. Если бы она в прошлом году была так свободна в вождении после той неразберихи с демоном, ни один грузовик не смог бы врезаться в неё, даже _приблизиться_ бы не смог, одержим был его водитель, или нет.

Дин этой своей тюремной эскападой испугал её тогда до потери глушителя. Как он вообще мог оставить её одну на той штрафстоянке, где кучка жлобов из Департамента исправительных учреждений Арканзаса возила своими сальными лапами по её капоту, отпуская на её счёт похотливые замечания? Если бы она не слышала, как они с Сэмми обсуждали свой план, она бы сбежала с той стоянки и разнесла бы эту тюрьму по кирпичику, чтобы ей, наконец, объяснили, во имя Гудиера, что тут вообще происходит!

Джон бы просто убил его за такое, хотелось бы ей сообщить Дину об этом; она-то Джона знала очень хорошо. Дин вообще и наполовину своего папу не понимал, то ли дело - как она понимала своего. Хотя её папа был простым работягой, сборщиком на конвейере, с женой и десятком сыновей - он так сильно хотел дочку, что это его стремление прививало души собранным им машинам.

Имени своего папы она не знала никогда. Первым именем, которое она осознала, было - Джон; в те туманные времена, когда она была в этом мире новичком, а ещё - самым ценным приобретением человека, у которого больше не было ничего, что он мог бы назвать своим. У автомобилей с именами всегда трудности. Лишь если машина очень долго остаётся с одним хозяином, она сможет осознать важность понятия "имя". В ином случае машины просто различают людей по описанию.

Дин шевельнулся за рулём, чуть застонав. Она принялась подстраивать под него сиденье, до тех пор, пока оно не стало таким удобным, что он начал задрёмывать; а она тем временем потихоньку, деликатно переняла на себя управление. Через несколько миль Сэмми начал подозрительно коситься на спидометр. Тогда она занялась и пассажирским сиденьем, хотя обычно этого не делала. Автомобили обидчивы, они хранят свои раны глубоко в памяти металла каркаса. А он ломал её сиденья пять раз, он протаранил ею дом, он врезался ею в семь почтовых ящиков в шести штатах. И расплющил её под грузовиком. Он не заботится о ней так, как Дин. И каждую секунду, когда он за её рулём, ей приходится за ним приглядывать.

Не то чтобы она не любила Сэмми. Сэмми - часть семьи, он сын Джона, он брат Дина. Сэмми родился на её заднем сиденье - был слишком нетерпелив, не дождался до больницы. И это же заднее сиденье служило ему колыбелью и кроваткой после смерти Мэри; да и сейчас оно всё ещё вмещает в своих тесных границах его крупногабаритный корпус, когда мальчики не могут позволить себе номер в мотеле. Но...

Дин, он - её. А она - его, сердцем, душой и двигателем. Джон - тот, кто её купил, она знала его хорошо, вплоть до того, как много приятельниц перебывало с ним на её заднем сиденье к тому моменту, как он нашёл себе Мэри (а вообще-то, спариваться люди _должны_ в своей постели!). Но лишь после рождения Дина она познала, что такое связь. В тот день, когда они везли его домой - Мэри бережно держала его в руках, потому что Джон ещё не нашёл для него автолюльки - она пропала. Последующие четыре года она провела в роли детского манежа, а четыре после них - как нянька. А следующие двадцать лет - была домом.

А теперь ей надо защищать Дина от Сэмми, так как что-то пошло не так.

До своей смерти Сэмми был в норме. И даже когда он умер - хотя запах мертвой плоти стоял вокруг него, заставив вздрогнуть кожу её заднего сиденья, когда Дин и человек-со-свалки положили мёртвого Сэмми на него.

Но потом Дин безрассудно рванул на ней к перекрёстку; вызвал там темноволосую женщину, от которой веяло злом; а когда они вернулись к Сэмми, тот уже очнулся и встал, и больше не было вокруг него запаха мертвого тела, но был душок зла и порчи, словно нагар остатков масла в двигателе.

Дорога шуршит под её колёсами, а она чувствует себя встревоженной. Сэмми тронут порчей; а ещё она слышала, как они разговаривали перед тем, как уехать с кладбища - разговаривали о сделках, о сроках, и о годе жизни. О Сэмми она беспокоится лишь потому, что знает, каково будет Дину, если он потеряет его; за Дина она боится, ведь без Дина у неё нет сердца, есть лишь осознание себя.

Больше всего её тревожит, что Сэмми навредит Дину. Каждая машина, обладающая сознанием, знает, что будет, если прервётся связь - тогда происходят странные вещи. Машина с разбитым сердцем опасна, горе сводит её с ума. Машина с разбитым сердцем убивает.

Она заставила себя продолжать мурлыкать, подумав о более приятных вещах - о тяжести Дина на её сиденье, о том, как по-хозяйски проводит он рукой по её капоту, о теплоте в его голосе, когда он называет её: "Детка".

Она любит Сэмми. Но если он причинит вред Дину...

Никакой порченой силы ему не хватит, чтобы спастись от _неё_.

**Author's Note:**

> Гудиер - фирма, выпускающая автомобильные шины.


End file.
